


Double Dessert

by MrsMoosie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Filthy, Food, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie
Summary: A simple dinner that happens to also be a test of Crowley’s willpower as he tries to last until dessert. Aziraphale is completely merciless and is very intent on finishing every course.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Double Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt! This one came from @bi_bi_straights! A bit of teasing at dinner? Perhaps some plug play? 
> 
> Do NOT read this with other people around. Good lord. 
> 
> So thank you for your idea!! This was amazingly FILTHY to write. Thank you of course to @gotham_girl_88, who was the one to make it that much better as always. 
> 
> Yeah, I’m calling you out!! 🤣💜
> 
> Enjoy!

There was quite a bit of planning that went into dinner that night, including steps that possibly required a small miracle or two. There was negotiation, a fair bit of stress, and some shopping that was required. The first step was determining a location that would meet all required criteria; a pre fixe menu that Crowley wouldn’t read anyway, but was up to Aziraphale’s standards, intimate but not completely secluded, music and busy enough but not so much it would be hard to hear one another. Aziraphale would only need to choose the wines to allow Crowley to focus on the real task at hand. He had to be focused, and he had to be inconspicuous.

“Are you sure that you’re ready?” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, slipping his small glasses off his face and onto his desk. He set his copy of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes down gently, maintaining his composure through the nervous energy racing through his body. A good mystery was always welcome, even if he knew the book forward and backward. He entered the back room, looking for Crowley. 

Crowley simply nodded and adjusted his jacket, his cheeks already flushed a soft pink. There was no possible way he could speak actual sentences just yet. He held an object out to Aziraphale, trembling just a bit. Crowley was relinquishing control of the situation over to him. From this point, he had to be focused. He had to gather every speck of willpower not to combust from his nerves that seemed to be shocking together like opposing electrical wires. He had to get through this. He promised Aziraphale he would.

“Ready.” Crowley let out his breath, straightening out his shoulders as golden eyes locking with blue. His cheeks turned a bit darker as Aziraphale began to question the small black item. He turned it around in his hand, getting used to the weight, the feel of it before it slipped into his pocket. He patted over it assuringly.

“You don’t look ready. Are you sure? You’re awfully... pink.” Aziraphale let his lips tug into a smirk and he stepped closer to Crowley, brushing his knuckles over his tinted skin.

“Fine… I’m fine. Just… Let’s just go.” Crowley backed away from the touch and walked toward the front door quickly.

“I want to hear you say your word, first.” Aziraphale called after him. Crowley stopped in his tracks and turned.

“What?” 

“Oh, honestly Crowley. You’re not going into public with a… a sexual apparatus inside of you and not having a safety word. Perhaps you would like a safety gesture since you’re having trouble with words tonight?” 

“Angel… If you keep calling it that I’ll never need a word.” Crowley hid his eyes under his hand and sighed, “It’s a  _ plug _ . Call it what it is. It’s a vibrating anal plug.”

“Crowley! Oh just because I don’t know the made and model doesn’t mean I don’t know what it is! I do work in Soho!” Aziraphale pretending to be somewhat shocked by the words. He quickly walked closer and stood so their bodies were flush against one another. He changed from feigning innocence, to complete bastard in an instant, “Your word, Crowley. Or I will stop this immediately. What. Is your word.” His hand had slipped into his pocket and he tapped the button, allowing the plug to begin vibrating. Crowley’s knees buckled underneath him and he cried out in shock at the sudden attention. He hadn’t noticed Aziraphale’s hand dive into his pocket, and he really should have explained better how the remote works. Little did he know, Aziraphale knew exactly how they worked. One has to make their point though, establish control, setting the stage for what was to come. Disobedience was not to be tolerated.

“Haaa- Oh fuck! Angel!” He grabbed Aziraphale’s arms, feeling his cock begin to harden, “Eden… Shit, it’s Eden- Haa… Shut it off!”

“Oh dear, seems I moved it to the highest setting.” Aziraphale was mockingly mortified as he tapped the remote to shut it off, then leaned into Crowley’s ear, “Best not make that mistake again, dear.” He purred, tongue sneaking out and licking. 

“You’re a bastard…” Crowley panted, words thick with lust and adoration equally. He tilted his head into Aziraphale and received a nuzzle back in return. Aziraphale pulled his head away just enough to kiss Crowley deeply, making his toes curl. It was distracting enough that Crowley didn’t realize his hand snuck back behind him, thick fingers grabbing his ass tightly. Crowley cried out and thrust his hips forward, panting. He was done for, and they hadn’t even left yet.

“Hmm… Should we add the cock ring as well? I don’t want you to spoil all the fun just yet.”

“N- No… No I’ll be good... I’ll be good for you, Angel.”

“Mm… I’m sure you will.” Aziraphale lifted his hand from Crowley’s backside and cradled his face with both hands, “You’ll be so  _ good _ for me, won’t you?”

Crowley nodded, whimpering. He leaned into Aziraphale’s hand and smiled, tilting his head to kiss the palm. It was going to be a hell of a night.

They arrived at the Criterion precisely at nine, as requested. Their menu  _ was _ prefix, as they had previously hunted out, so no decisions would be required to be made upon their arrival. There would only be the question of what they would like to drink, and when they would like their next course. Crowley was not so much an eater, as an observer of the other patrons. He was going to be completely overwhelmed, and overstimulated instantly. He had the plug in, but would always feel the demonic need to look around at the humans. Aziraphale though was  _ requiring _ him to eat that night. Crowley was unsure if it was to help him focus, or an additional challenge. The entire evening was going to require all the concentration and will power he could muster.

He was also very concerned he was going to come before their appetizer even arrived. 

“Ah! Mr. Fell, Mr. Crowley. How lovely to see you gentlemen this evening. We of course have your reservation. Please, sirs, right this way.” The host greeted them happily, holding his hand out. He escorted them to their table. It wasn't their normal, in the middle of the entire scene. It was now off to the side, in a more private section of the restaurant. A table and two chairs, a white linen cloth draped over. A card that read ‘Reserved’ in fine calligraphy was removed, and the gentlemen took their seats. Crowley winced slightly as he fell into his seat with his usual nonchalance. He quickly adjusted his posture, noting to not make that mistake again. The host took immediate notice.

“Ah, Mr. Crowley, is the chair not comfortable for you?” He asked quickly.

“No, no sir. Just been having some problems with um...” He looked to Aziraphale, who was hiding behind the wine menu. He thought to play this to his advantage and he layed it on thick as he sighed sadly, “Knee. Knee problems. Sometimes my leg just kicks and shakes.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear! Please, let me know if there is anything I can do to make your dinner be more enjoyable tonight. You know we can make any special arrangements that you like.”

“Thank you.” Aziraphale looked up, beaming. The host nodded curtly and left them to read over the wine listings. There was a silence between the two restaurant patrons. Crowley had already began looking around at the other guests, what they were eating, talking about, laughing about. What they looked liked, smelled like… Crowley’s senses beyond taste were deprived. They were dulled in his serpent form, or sent to unpleasant extremes in the hallways of Hell. He’d been making up for them ten fold since he changed into a human over six thousand years ago. Tonight was no different.

“Well, Crowley. Shall we begin?” Aziraphale’s lip turned up and he leaned forward over the wine listing, “Are you sitting comfortably now?”

“Yes.” Crowley nodded, having settled down immensely from the stint at the book shop. That wasn’t going to make a difference though. As soon as Aziraphale decided to flick that switch, it was going to be glorious torment.

“Such a good boy.” Aziraphale winked. He leaned back and continued to glance down at the wine list again, but only for a moment before he held it out, purposely dropping the folder down to the ground beside the table.

“Angel?”

“Oh… I’m such a klutz.” He smirked darkly, leaning forward and resting his chin on his knuckles, “Would you be a dear and pick that up for me?”

Crowley swallowed hard and gave a nod, looking down at the ground. He knew something was going to happen, and he felt a rush of arousal soar up his spine. Aziraphale had this all planned out, and he was not going to make this dinner easy.

“Sure… Sure thing.” Crowley stammered, he turned in his chair and shifted a leg out so to lean down. His torso slowly bent so he was nearly in half, his hand reaching down and fingertips brushing against the folder when it happened.

Aziraphale’s fingers brushed against the remote, starting the vibrations. Crowley was expecting it, but oh… He could never have expected that. His breath hitched and he clenched his eyes shut. He grabbed the menu and groaned before grabbing his knee and sitting up, feigning the previously mentioned pain. His face was red as he handed the menu over to Aziraphale quietly, avoiding eye contact.

“Thank you, that was very kind.” Aziraphale smiled oh so politely, laying the praise on thick knowing the effect it had. He began to stroke his fingers back down the page.

Crowley kept his hands on the table, in fists, trying to focus on breathing and not the vibration between his legs. His cock was rock hard, throbbing against the zipper of his pants, aching with the pressure.

“I hope you will be able to make it to dessert, Crowley. We have five courses to get through” Aziraphale said. Crowley couldn’t tell if it was a kind hope from Aziraphale that they’d be able to share sweets, or a warning that he better be able to hold in his orgasm until then.

With each course there was a different variation of setting intensity, including duration, pauses, and verbal assistance. Aziraphale kept the remote on the table beside him, out in the open for all to see. While he never looked over to it, his hand subconsciously would move to it at just the right moments as he sipped his wine, or recounted a certain humorous customer. Crowley couldn’t help but glance over to it often. At one point he had such an intense focus, he nearly made the thing burst into flames. 

“Now, now, Crowley…” Aziraphale’s head tilted, gesturing toward his untouched salad, “You better get a wiggle on. Were still stuck on our third course. Do you need  _ more encouragement _ ?” Aziraphale’s hand slipped to the remote. Crowley’s head was swimming in pleasure and he let out a groan, lifting his fork shakely to his mouth and wrapping his lips around- well, the last bite of whatever kind of food it was. He couldn’t bring himself to care, the most likely spectacular food was nothing to him at the moment. He was swimming in the pleasure Aziraphale was giving him, the physical sensations were coursing through him, but the way he was being eye fucked across the table was setting his brain cell to fry.

“I’m eating… I’m being good…” Crowley whispered after swallowing down what appeared to be some sort of fish. 

“Alright then…” Aziraphale leaned back, tapping his fingers menacingly on the table, “You’re still moving too slowly. May want to hurry before our next dish gets cold.” He reached over and flicked the remote up another level, nonchalantly as if he were checking the time.

Crowley grabbed his fork tightly and his breath hitched, a shudder flowing down his body as the plug began to pick up speed. Golden eyes closed, focusing. He could do this, he could hold off until dessert, he didn’t need to touch himself. He didn’t have a desperate need to think about all of the filthy, rotten things that he wanted Aziraphale to do to him right now on the table.

“Aziraphale…” He whimpered, eyes opening wide and catching blue. Aziraphale’s head tilted to the side and his lip stuck out in a pout.

“You say you’re being good, Crowley… but are you? You’re eating awfully slowly, playing with your food at best, and being terribly inconsiderate of the time and attention that was put into your meal preparation. What’s worse is you are making me wait for you. Why, you’ve hardly touched your wine. I really rather think you’re being a bit naughty.” Aziraphale spoke, his face turning serious by the end and strict. He was of course, playing his role rather well, and it made Crowley want to discorporate.

“I’m sorry, Angel… I’ll be good…” Crowley eyed the remote just a moment before grabbing his wine and savoring it.

Aziraphale leaned forward, speaking in a hushed tone, “Are you doing alright though? Safe word and all?” 

Crowley nodded fervently and shifted in his seat, groaning softly, “Yes… This is perfect.” Aziraphale smiled, reaching over and touching Crowley’s hand which renewed him a little. He really was pleasing his Angel, even outside of their little game and that made him sit up a little straighter, preparing himself for their next course.

Their next course came out- the main entree. The final plate before dessert. Crowley knew he could get through this, and he’d be rewarded with release. It was so close, he could taste it. He politely thanked the waiter, who gave him an odd look before he left. Crowley  _ was _ quite flushed, and sweating a little bit. He seemed to be on edge… But the waiter wouldn’t ask, or say a word. Aziraphale had waved an inconspicuous miracle when they’d first arrived, as was planned, so the wait staff wouldn’t remember this night. Crowley, on the other hand, would remember every small detail.

“Angel…” Crowley lifted his wine glass, bravely holding it out in front of him, “May I? A toast?”

“Oh?” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and lifted his glass, holding it out as well, “To what shall we toast, dear?”

Crowley flushed and looked down at the remote a moment before catching Aziraphale, “To a beautiful evening with you… One that I will always remember, and that I will cherish for all my days.”

Aziraphale smiled lovingly and clinked glasses with Crowley. After taking a sip and placing his glass down, he lifted his fork to take a bit. His other hand slipped to push the plug up to a seven. Crowley thankfully had put his glass down, else it would have smashed in his hand. He cried out, slapping a hand over his mouth quickly to hide the sounds that were leaving him. The moaning, panting and catching his breath. Tears filled his eyes in pleasure and he hunched down over his plate. His thighs squeezed together tightly, his free hand grasped onto one and dug in, trying to calm and ground himself while his other hand attempted to hide his face.

“Aziraphale… Ah- I can’t… I can’t wait…” He babbled, looking up desperately for some sort of pity. Aziraphale was eating, eyes on his meal as if nothing else was happening. There was no mercy to be found. He was cutting his beef wellington and moaning softly, enjoying every bite that passed through his lips.

“My, this is lovely.” He simply stated, ignoring Crowley. Crowley knew what that meant… He didn’t care. He set the rules, and Crowley was required to follow them or face punishment. Nothing severe, of course. Perhaps a bit of spanking later if he were to finish too soon. Crowley closed his eyes again and reached for his wine again, forcing himself to think. He focused on everything that could have happened over the past six thousand years that would take him away from the edge. He let out a deep breath, going through the alphabet. Archangels. Beelzebub. Crosses. Demons. Earth. Fourteenth Century… That was as effective as a cold shower. He looked up and sighed in relief, holding himself in check. He was still suffering, but he could live with it for just another course. 

Crowley picked up his knife and fork, beginning to eat. He was desperate to finish his meal quickly- but not too quickly or else he’d be labeled as ‘naughty’ again. So he ate as normally as he could, drinking his wine, keeping his eyes averted from Aziraphale as he went along. He had to stop and adjust, groaning at the sensation between his legs, but he could do this. For Aziraphale.

Finally…  _ Finally _ . It was time for dessert. Crowley looked up to Aziraphale and down to the remote only for a moment.

“I… I can’t hold off much longer, Aziraphale… It’s- I don’t know… how I’ve held off this long… Please… I need to finish.”

“But we haven’t had dessert yet.” Aziraphale stuck out his lip again, and Crowley hunched over in a moan. He was going to discorporate, or be punished later… He knew it.

But… Then he was surprised.

Aziraphale leaned over and touched Crowley’s hand, a look of lust spreading over his face that nearly made Crowley finish right there and then.

“Stop time.” Aziraphale requested, “Stop time except for us.”

Crowley nodded obediently and snapped. Everything stopped around them. The waiters in the back, the food being cooked, the patrons sipping their wine. It froze, and would stay frozen for as long as Crowley willed it to. 

“Perfectly done, Crowley… Is it still on? The plug?”

“Yes…” Crowley gasped out, “Please… Please let me finish…”

“Oh… I intend on indulging in two desserts tonight.” Aziraphale grabbed the remote and slipped underneath the table. Before Crowley could figure out what exactly it was that was happening, a snap allowed his trousers to open and his cock was freed.

“Oh…  _ Fuck! _ ” Crowley shouted, hands grasping at the table as he hunched over. Aziraphale leaned forward and licked over his cock, a thick strip from base to tip before quickly swallowing him down. He knew this was going to be very quick. He had been edging Crowley the entire meal. It’d been torture, it’d been patience, and he really had been so good like he promised. Crowley lifted the table cloth to see Aziraphale lean forward and suck on the tip a moment, looking up from under the table to capture Crowley’s gaze.

“Ready?” He smirked, holding up the remote. Crowley whimpered and nodded, panting and slipping a hand into blonde curls.

“Please…” Crowley begged, nearly arching off his chair for more of that wet mouth, that touch that would finally take him over the edge. Aziraphale flipped the switch up to ten, leaning over and taking Crowley deep into his throat all at once, swallowing him down to the base.

Crowley hunched over and grabbed Aziraphale’s hair, letting out a scream as he came hard, pulsing in Aziraphale’s mouth wave after wave of an hours long erection finally releasing. Crowley’s forehead was on the edge of the table and he was sobbing, tears falling down his eyes as his hands grasped Aziraphale. He fought for his breath, desperate to say  _ anything _ .

Aziraphale swallowed him down and shut the plug down. He stroked gently over Crowley’s thighs, looking up lovingly and touching his face.

“Crowley?”

“Mm…” A whimper came.

“You can restart time… I’ll get us home. You did so well for me, I need to show you how much I appreciate you. Let me take care of you.”

Crowley gave a weak snap, restarting the clock and all the sounds and movements around them were started as well. Aziraphale quickly gave a wave up to the table top, leaving a very generous amount of money to cover their meals and any sort of inconvenience that they could possibly have caused the Criterion. He quickly then gave a snap as well to escort them, and their desserts, home.

Aziraphale brought them to the flat above the bookshop. Crowley found himself laying in the middle of the most comfortable bed in existence. Pillows, blankets, warmth and Aziraphale surrounded him. Aziraphale touched his cheek gently, then immediately got to work. Crowley was sweating, overstimulated, and in a complete daze, and Aziraphale was loving every moment of it. He quickly got Crowley undressed, gently removing his pants and undergarments first and throwing them to the ground. He pushed Crowley’s legs up, bending so his feet were flat and blushed, seeing the plug nestled up against his backside. That was the little thing that had been giving him so many problems tonight? Poor dear…

Crowley hadn’t shown Aziraphale the plug when he’d purchased it, though they did discuss several requirements. Aziraphale ran a thumb across the base as if it were a rare first edition, before he very slowly began to remove it, Crowley whimpered and adjusted, spreading his legs apart. He finally let out a sigh of relief when the object was gone, relaxing back into the pillows. Aziraphale gasped, and tears sprung to his eyes. It was a rather large plug, and was sure to have been pushing against Crowley’s prostate through the entire dinner. Aziraphale didn’t know whether to be proud that Crowley was able to make it that long, or to be appalled that Crowley wouldn’t have said something, that he could have lasted so long with such a large thing inside of him.

“Crowley… Why didn’t you use your word?” Aziraphale placed the object beside them and stroked over his thighs softly, concerned. Crowley cracked an eye open and gave a half smile, sleepy and worn down from the past hour or so.

“Because… I didn’t need to. It felt good, made it easier to imagine it was you, and... I knew I’d make you happy.” He reached a hand up, giving a wave and stripping them both of the remainder of their clothing. Aziraphale shivered at the words. He’d been aroused all evening, but managed to keep himself in check much easier than Crowley did. Now though, Crowley imagining all evening it was him making him feel those things, those vibrations and- His eyes cast down to Crowley’s stretched hole and back up, an eyebrow raising curiously.

“Are you ready for dessert then?” Aziraphale purred. His hand stroked over his own cock, catching Crowley’s eyes. Crowley sputtered and watched Aziraphale touching himself, gulping.

“Ah- I thought you- didn’t we with dessert… already?”

“Mm… I did mention I was having two tonight. We don’t want to waste now, do we? Besides.” Aziraphale leaned up over Crowley, gently pressing their hips together with a groan, “My original plan was to replace that plug with something a little more… Me.”

“Ah…” Crowley shifted, squeezing his knees into Aziraphale’s waist. He was sensitive, but the touches and Aziraphale’s sweet tone were already making his breath pick up, and his cock come back to attention.

Aziraphale gave a gentle thrust against him, “You think you can do that for me? Can you be good for me, just a bit longer? I’d love to make you come one more time.”

“Angel…” Crowley whispered, and without another word leaned up and crushed their lips together. Aziraphale pushed him back into the bed, rocking his hips and feeling Crowley hardening beneath him. Crowley was certainly not going to let Aziraphale down, there was nothing more satisfying than making his Angel happy. 

“Let me get you comfortable. I don’t want you lifting a finger.”

Aziraphale got straight to work, shifting pillows around, propping one underneath Crowley’s back and ass to put him into just the right angle. He fluffed one under his head, making sure every inch of his deliciously lanky body was as close to laying on a cloud as he could be. Crowley melted into the downy cushions, getting comfortable as Aziraphale opened the containers with dessert.

“Are we eating first?”

“No, no… You aren’t lifting a finger.” Aziraphale kissed his forehead, “You’ve been so wonderful tonight, Crowley. You took everything so well, let me spoil you. Let me feed you.”

“Oh…” Crowley looked to the side, his cheeks a deep red, “No spoons?”

“No spoons.” Aziraphale gave a snap, making sure each of them were heavily lubricated. There was a collective moan with the cool sensation, before Aziraphale leaned up over Crowley’s body. Crowley wrapped his lanky legs up and around Aziraphale’s waist before he looked down. He felt his cock twitch at the sight of Aziraphale over him, knowing full well he’d fantasized about this earlier, probably around course three. He reached up and slipped his hands into blonde hair.

“I’m ready.” He whispered. Crowley pulled him down into a kiss, just as Aziraphale pressed into his stretched out body. Crowley pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, wincing slightly at how sensitive everything was, but reveling in the pleasure that was coming from that pain. Aziraphale watched him, waiting for a sign to stop, to pull away, but nothing came.

“You’re so good, Crowley… You feel so wonderful, your beautiful body around me.” Aziraphale managed to gasp out, settling himself in fully, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yess…” Crowley hissed, nails digging into strong shoulders at all the words leaving his perfectly plush lips. Aziraphale kissed his cheek, glancing to the side a moment.

“Slow… I know you’re sensitive from earlier and I would never want to hurt you. I want to be so gentle for you… My darling…”

Crowley whimpered and nodded, pulling Aziraphale into another kiss as he began thrusting slowly, hips rocking and drawing out the glorious friction and slide between them. Crowley tipped his head back and moaned, all the love and attention was fueling him.

“Open your beautiful mouth…” Aziraphale whispered, “Let me feed you.”

Crowley watched as Aziraphale’s fingers came over with a scoop of fluffy pink strawberry mousse on them. He told Aziraphale he’d be good, that he’d indulge him in dessert and sex. No- not sex. Lovemaking. Sweet, gentle lovemaking as if it were their first time together all over again. Plush red lips opened and Aziraphale watched as his pink tongue flicked out and licked over his fingertip. 

“Crowley…” Aziraphale moaned at the small action, how deliciously sexy it was, looking into those golden eyes as his fingers were sucked in like a man starved, “Yes… That’s it. Lick them clean, darling…” His hips jerked against his will and he nearly broke, but he fought to keep his pace slow and controlled. 

“Can I feed you?” Crowley asked as the fingers left completely void of any pink. Aziraphale tutted and scooped up another dollop.

“You’re nah- not lifting a finger, Crowley. Can you keep being so good for me? Let me make love to you, let me feed you.” Aziraphale felt the sweat beading as he fucked into him, and wasn’t sure how much more of this he could manage. Crowley groaned and closed his eyes tightly, grasping onto Aziraphale tightly as he began to move faster.

“More… Please, more…” Crowley begged, clawing at Aziraphale’s back.

“Open…” Aziraphale pushed him to lay back and pressed the mousse to his lips, watching as Crowley repeated himself. Tongue licking, then lips and mouth sucking. Only this time, Crowley grabbed his wrist and kept his fingers there, sucking and watching Aziraphale. He gave his fingers every treatment he would give his cock, with pressure and swirling his tongue just the right way. Aziraphale bucked into him and cried out, causing Crowley to sob as the angle jammed against his prostate.

“Oh- Oh  _ fuck _ !” Crowley shouted, releasing Aziraphale’s wrist and grabbing at his shoulders again. Aziraphale began snapping his hips faster, harder, burying his face into Crowley’s neck and breathing heavily.

“Crowley… Crowley you take me so well… Can you come? Can you come again for me, darling?” He gasped, grabbing at Crowley’s leaking cock and stroking him as he thrust. 

“Haa- Ah- Aziraphale I can… I’m… Oh shit…”

“Come… Be good for me… So  _ good _ …”

“Aziraphale…!” Crowley cried out and pulled him closer, grasping at his body as he released between them, spurting over his stomach. Aziraphale fell forward and found himself thrusting faster, his hand moving to Crowley’s hip, then back to his ass and squeezing tightly through the spasms.

“Oh… Ah- Crowley-!” He gripped tightly, releasing into the tender body below him, body racked in spasms as he filled him, sweat dripping down his nose, tears filling his eyes in glorious release. 

They lay, exchanging languid and sloppy strawberry flavored kisses as their breathing evened out. A snap was heard, cleaning bodily fluids from hands and between legs as Aziraphale moved his hips away very slowly so as not to cause too much pain to Crowley’s already hypersensitive backside. 

“Was… Was I good?” Crowley asked sleepily, eyes heavy and looking up. Aziraphale adjusted himself to lay beside Crowley, pulling his worn out, naked body close. His hand stroked down over his spine, coming to rest over Crowley’s backside. His eyes closed as he gave a miracle to lessen any pain he’d feel from any of their activities.

“You were so perfect, Crowley.” Aziraphale nuzzled his nose softly and smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling, “I love you. You  _ always  _ make me happy.”

Crowley leaned up and kissed him deeply, eyes drooping shut. He rolled over, laying half on top of Aziraphale and held his hands against his strong chest. He murmured and adjusted himself after a moment so his head lay over Aziraphale’s heart, sighing contently the rhythmic pattern lulled him further to sleep.

“Love you too, Angel.” He whispered as he dozed off, dreaming of everything he liked best. Aziraphale kissed the top of his head and glanced to the side, waving the remainder of their desserts into the refrigerator for another time. He decided he’d had his fill for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on IG @mrsmoosie35


End file.
